What's Under the Hat?
What's Under the Hat? This game is super simplistic when played - so it's one of the better ones if people are only half paying attention and just wanna talk. But otherwise, one of the other ones below are probably more fun in all honesty. What you need: a deck of cards, a hat, a pen, some paper, and any number of people The person who owns the hat begins. They are the hat master. The hat master writes down on a little scrap of paper either a letter, a suite, or a number (Stipulations: #1-10 and no x,y,z) and puts it under a hat on their head or on the table. The hat master then deals three cards to everyone including him or herself. The hat master removes the hat and places it in the middle of the table with the scrap of paper so that everyone can see what he or she drew. In a counter-clockwise fashion, starting with the hat master as all things do, the players flip over their first card one-by-one. What the writing is about/what happens: ''' If the person wrote a letter and that letter is involved in '''any way with your card, you drink once for each time it is. What I mean by this is….say the person wrote down an 's' and the card you flipped over is a six of spades - you must drink three times. If they wrote down a 'd' and you have the three of diamonds - you must drink once. Get it? If the letter appears in the writing out of the number or in the writing out of the suite, you must drink once each time. If the person wrote a suite and your card is that suite, you drink three times. Plain and simple. If the person wrote a number and you flip over that number, not only do you have to drink five times, but also the hat master gets to make up a rule. (note: these rules continue throughout all rounds and do not go away unless a future hat master chooses to use his rule in order to abolish a previous one). If you do not have to drink when the first card is flipped, flip your second one and abide by the rules except add a drink to each consequence. (drink twice for each letter, four times for matching suite and six for matching number). If you still make it through unscathed, flip over your last card and add yet another drink to each consequence. However, if you get past all three cards without having to drink, you get five to dole out yourself. As far as the hat master's own three cards….if he or she matches in letters or suites nothing happens - but if they match their own number, they drink 5 times and become the ass hole for 3 rounds starting the following round. (note: there can be more than one ass hole at a time). Keep a personal tally because, '''whoever drank the most times during that round becomes the next hat master. '''Long live the king. This part kind of goes along an honor system, but if it seems like someone is lying or incorrect about the number of times they should drink or had to drink - it is up to the reigning hat master to look into the matter and settle it. They should keep an eye on which people have to drink as each card is flipped to avoid trouble down the road. Nothing can be drawn/written more than once by the same person.